


青春荷尔蒙

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 德拉科绝绝对对不是个GAY——就算他在看着男模自慰，那也只不过是因为该死的荷尔蒙分泌过剩而已——所以他绝绝对对不会喜欢哈利·波特——哪怕他一看到这家伙就会硬掉。他只是因为紊乱的荷尔蒙想和他上床而已——这没什么大不了的——这一切都是因为该死的青春期和该死的荷尔蒙而已。





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科蒙在被子里迅速地翻动色情杂志。

铜版纸上白色的黑色的黄色的裸体水一样在他眼前流过。在满页的乳房饱满长发柔曼里，他突然发现自己盯着的不是蕾丝花边丁字裤和胸罩，而是男模们覆盖在性感女郎肚皮上的手，他们若有若无露出的肌肉线条，和蔓延而上流畅的臀线和脊背……德拉科打了个哆嗦。

** 热流从他的喉头滚滚而下，在小腹上烧起一阵无端的野火。 **

有什么东西在从他的身上长出来，非常迅速，非常惧人地长出来——从他身体的某个部分开始长出来——

这时他的床幔被一把扯开。

德拉科迅速地把杂志塞到身下，从被子里露出头来，心脏因为恐惧而砰砰砰直跳。

布雷斯咳了咳：“呃……德拉科，你有没有看到我床上那几本书？”

“没有！”德拉科迅速地说，“我从来不翻你的东西！”

布雷斯犹疑地点了点头，放下了床幔。德拉科松了一口气，手再次伸向身下的杂志，攥住了厚厚的书脊。

书页挠着他的手指，他感觉到身下那个东西长得更快了，酸楚又美妙的涨痛感开始重新席卷他的大脑……

床幔哗啦一声又被拉开了。

“你到底要干嘛？”德拉科怒不可遏。

布雷斯看起来很窘迫。

“对不起，我只是过来说，那个我丢的是几本教材，呃，很重要的教材……”

德拉科忍不住冷笑了一声。

“知道了，我会帮你找的。”

“多谢。”

布雷斯放下床幔。

德拉科这次非常缓慢小心地把杂志拎出来，慢慢地把它放到肚子上，让冰冷的书封紧紧贴着他滚烫的皮肤。他身下那个东西已经不再长了，而在成熟地巍巍颤动着，诱惑德拉科把手伸向它。德拉科咽了一口口水，又去看了一眼床幔。在确定它没有任何被掀开的兆头后，德拉科试探着用手指摸了摸那个奇异陌生的生物。那个生物属于他身体的一部分，却从来没有如此与他如此相见过。

在德拉科的手指下它快活地叹了一口气。

床幔哗啦一声被撩开了。

“德拉科我还是告诉你吧——嗷！”布雷斯尖叫了一声捂住了眼睛，“你他妈把被子盖上去！”

“你他妈给我滚出去！”

德拉科死命把被子一扯，绝望地大喊。

他身下那个东西突然消失了，奇妙的热流和涨痛全不见了踪影。

“再敢随便拉我的床幔——我就把你扔到赫奇帕奇堆里！”

“对不起！我只是——”

“滚！”

“好吧，我滚，不过我还有一点要告诉你——”

在德拉科能够伸出魔杖给布雷斯一个石化咒前，布雷斯迅速地补充完了自己剩下的话。

“我床上的那几本其实是麻瓜色情杂志所以千万不要和别人说我丢了书求你了德拉科如果你不说的话我可以把它们借给你！”

“不、需、要！”

德拉科咬牙切齿地说，一只手按紧了肚子上的杂志。

 

-

九月天气开始变冷，夏天残留的阳光和风在上午时溜出头，又在两点时候偷偷离开。九月秋天生活在梦境。天很高，又很远，上午时分阳光灿烂如同美酒，玫瑰花丛在风中猎猎拂动不知凛冬将至。九月份德拉科身体里某个开关突然开启，情绪浪潮在这盏阀门下翻滚暗涌，叫嚣着要触摸，拥抱，吻和性。

**_他想做爱。他想做爱。他想做爱。_ **

他痛恨布雷斯，痛恨色情杂志，更痛恨自己。他昨晚不该看那些乱七八糟的杂志的——更不该在睡前听布雷斯的胡言乱语。今天早晨他从光怪陆离中醒来，惊恐地发现内裤湿掉了一片，而梦境支离破碎捡不起来，只剩余暧昧的性暗示在他脑子里转动。布雷斯色情杂志里的嘴唇眼角手指睫毛一一在他大脑皮层上跳舞。而他唯一能肯定的是——他没有梦到姑娘。

这更糟糕。糟透了。他妈的。德拉科拽自己的头发，发现头皮的疼痛也似曾相识。梦境里赤裸的皮肤还温热地贴在他喉咙上，让他有舔嘴唇的欲望。他的心脏不规则地跳动，挣扎，像一尾滚水里跃跃欲试的鱼。

难受。烦躁。愤怒。德拉科觉得全世界的人都欠他的账，而他自己随时会爆炸。

要么做爱，要么打架，两者里他必须选一样——

否则他会憋死。

德拉科拧了拧自己的手腕，思考这两者里哪一样更容易一些。

“马尔福先生！无声咒的要点是什么！”

弗立维尖细的声音穿破教室。

全班幸灾乐祸地朝他转过头来。

去你妈的。操。他在心里恶狠狠地骂。德拉科抬头，看到前排波特的绿眼睛正邪恶地闪闪发光。

他不甘示弱地瞪了回去。

“上课要认真听讲，斯莱特林扣五分。”

波特看起来更高兴了，他转头和红毛和大门牙说了句什么，惹得格兰芬多一片哄笑。

该死的、无耻的混蛋波特。

德拉科就是在这一刻下定决心去找波特打一架的。

 

-

下课后格兰芬多和斯莱特林变成了两股红绿的水流，迅速地分离，又合并。

德拉科在人群里寻找波特那头鸡窝一样的黑头发。

波特没有走向格兰芬多塔，他走向了和红毛大门牙截然不同的方向。德拉科警觉地贴在一群四年级的小矮子里，躲开了波特两次回头看的视线。

波特在干吗？做爱和打架的欲望突然逃离了他，取而代之的是寻找波特邪恶秘密的快感。在尾随波特走下两层楼和三条走廊后，他看到了桃金娘的盥洗室。而波特身形一闪闪了进去。

哇。原来救世男孩是个窥探女……女鬼盥洗室的 **变态** 。

德拉科的心情突然变得非常好，非常非常好，甚至有点想跳舞的那种好。在确定周围没有同学和皮皮鬼后，德拉科也贴着盥洗室的门走了进去。

粉碎波特的邪恶计划——把它掐死在摇篮里。德拉科的眼睛闪闪发亮。

盥洗室空空荡荡。波特消失了。

不，他肯定在某一个隔间里。德拉科踮起脚尖环绕着盥洗室。他屏着气，竖起耳朵寻找每一丝细小的声音。

嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒。水管在漏水。

咯吱——咯吱——楼上有人在拖桌子。

嗡，嗡，嗡，嗡，嗡，嗡，嗡，嗡，嗡，嗡。钟楼在打十点钟。

在每个绿色隔间的门下他寻找波特那双丑陋的鞋子，心脏由于缺氧扑通扑通跳。

在走到第十二个隔间时他突然停了下来。

德拉科紧张地揉了揉耳朵。

是他幻听吗？还是刚刚确实有一个微弱的声音？他立在那里，等待第二声的出现——

阳光从盥洗室狭长的窗户漏进来，他看到灰尘在空气中悠然自得地飘动，翻滚，如同一场灰白色的小型烟花。有一瞬间他几乎看呆了，忘记了做爱、打架、寻找阴谋和波特。

直到一声清清楚楚的呻吟传到了他耳朵里。

 

-

他爬上马桶盖，双手攀住隔间的木板，头凑了上去。

不出所料，德拉科看到了一头乱糟糟的头发。是波特。

可他在干什么呢？

德拉科又踮了踮脚。

这一下隔间里的一切都尽收眼底了。

波特整个人包在张巨大的黑色斗篷里，从上面看上去只看得到一只深埋着的鸡窝头。他确实在呻吟，声音很低。德拉科满怀希望想也许是他受伤了，腿被桃金娘打瘸了之类的。这对即将到来的魁地奇球赛非常有好处。

于是德拉科又探了探脑袋，手臂整个撑在隔间的木板上。

这一下他看到了更多东西。

波特的腿是光着的。

他的心沉了下去。

**光裸的两条腿** 。德拉科注意到它们非常笔直匀称，膝盖是两只浅浅的圆形。而在波特的小腿边，垂着黑色的长裤和一只可笑的白色 **底裤** 。

德拉科闭上了眼，感觉很不舒服。窥伺波特隐私的乐趣正在慢慢消失，取而代之的是一种强烈的不安感。波特不会那样做的不会的不会的不会的，波特还是个小孩儿呢他什么都不懂他的蠢脑袋连魔药都灌不进去——

他说服自己迅速地再次瞟了一眼波特的腰身。

然后他看到了波特 **高高翘着的阴茎** 和 **贴在其上的手指。**

德拉科捂紧了自己的嘴……和眼睛。

他听到血管里的轰鸣声了，荷尔蒙正疯狂地朝他的理智驻地发起攻击，酥麻感飓风一样席卷他的四肢。昨天晚上梦境里流动的暧昧意象突然变得鲜明可感。睫毛嘴唇腰肢和流转的绿色眼波……绿色的眼珠。

德拉科紧紧闭上了眼。

而就在这时，波特好死不死地又叫了一声。

操他妈的。德拉科骂了一句脏话，睁开了眼睛。

** 可悲的青春期男孩哈利·波特和他可悲的自慰。 **

再看一眼就走。

德拉科对自己保证。

 

-

事实证明，德拉科过高地估计了自己遵守诺言的能力。

波特坐在马桶盖上，屁股下面是张该死的黑色斗篷，而他那只该死的右手正在阴茎上缓慢地撸动。这一切都太诱人了，太羞耻了，德拉科根本没法挪开眼睛。

他不受控制地挺了挺腰身，感觉脸上烫得要命。波特脸上的红晕和低垂的睫毛近得太过分了，德拉科甚至在思考它们吻起来的滋味。波特叫起来的声音太聒噪了，德拉科整个人都跟着战栗。他眯着眼努力让这一切别那么清晰，但是波特的一切仍然在他脑海里漂浮。最后，在波特喟然叹息射出来时德拉科的内裤也湿了一片。

盥洗室重新安静了下来。

灰尘烟花在阳光里静谧地爆炸。

片刻恍惚后德拉科迅速地蹲在了马桶盖上 ，尽量轻手轻脚地探下腿来。

隔壁隔间发出窸窸窣窣的衣料响声，德拉科强迫自己不去想波特穿衣服的样子。

隔壁的门打开了。

德拉科站在地上，大气不敢出。

波特踢踢踏踏的脚步声响起来，德拉科听着它越来越远，直到盥洗室门轻微地响了一声后，才走出了隔间。他满头大汗，浑身都湿腻腻，让人作呕。

德拉科把这一切归咎于那个不知廉耻的、该死的、无耻的混蛋波特。

他把衬衣下摆拉了拉，朝门口走过去。他现在需要他温暖的床，整洁的睡衣和布雷斯的色情杂志。他需要火辣女郎的招引，而不是男人，更不是波特。德拉科咬着嘴唇绞了绞手。

盥洗室的门突然开了。

波特冲了进来。

 

-

接下来的几秒钟德拉科脑袋里蹦出了无数种对话开场白。

“嘿真巧啊你也在这儿？”

“哎你来这儿干什么看女鬼吗？”

“波特你在这儿干什么我要告诉老师！”

“我刚刚什么都没看到什么都没看到！”

德拉科晃了晃脑袋。

也许是幻觉，他总觉得阿瓦达的绿光在波特眼睛里闪烁。

最后他冲波特露出了一个心虚的微笑。

波特的脸色非常难看，对峙了片刻后他抽出了魔杖：

“你在这儿干什么？马尔福？”

德拉科一时语塞。

“我……”他拽衣角，“我来找……找你？”

波特脸色更难看了。

“你找我干、什、么？”

“我……”

德拉科突然想起了自己的初衷。

他挺直了腰板。

“我来找你打架。”

 

-

在波特从隔间拿出被他落下的书包、来替德拉科实现打架的初衷前，德拉科逃回了宿舍。

他奔到布雷斯的床边，熟稔地从床底抽出一个巨大的纸箱，在把上面的羊毛袜子和比比多味豆扔掉后，一大摞杂志冒出来，像珠宝一样闪闪发光。德拉科拼命翻动着。他要找到最火辣最性感最诱惑的女星写真。 **不要男人不要男人不要男人。** 终于，他找到了让他满意的一本。性感的麻瓜女孩仰躺在沙发上，向读者热情地展示她苗条双腿之间的曼妙风景。在把宿舍门锁好并且加了几个闭耳塞听后，他捧着杂志躺到了床上。

第一页。

德拉科翻开杂志，非常认真专注地看向女郎的锁骨与乳沟。

他的身体毫无反应。

也许来点气氛。德拉科挥动魔杖拉上了巨大玻璃窗上的窗帘。黑湖底的章鱼立刻不见了踪影。他又挥了挥魔杖，星光从地下升起，在德拉科的周围飘然荡漾。

他翻动了一页。

再一页。

又一页。

各种各样的美人如花一样在他手上盛放着。柔媚的清纯的温柔的一一招展。德拉科几乎是哀求似的喃喃自语：

“勃起快勃起勃起勃起……”

他闭上眼想象柔荑手指在他身上游走，想象她们修长的腿缠绕自己的腰，在他的嘴角和脸颊上留下一长串的吻。他想象她们温暖的拥抱，在她们的乳房之间有香的味道，或许还有绯红的脸颊和藏在睫毛里绿色的情动潋滟。软的白色耳朵，细瘦的肩膀和一条条肋骨，深红色的阴茎衬着黑色的斗篷……

_他的小腹开始发热了，他的身体开始舒展祈求一场完美的贴合……_

圆的眼镜被摘下来，刘海压在眉毛上。伤疤在他的嘴唇上留下一种奇特的摩擦快感。他会咬他的耳朵，在他耳边说话，呻吟，而他会进入他，他们会做的非常激烈，和他们一贯的相处风格一样。他会在高潮时骂他混蛋，而他会大肆嘲笑他鸡窝一样的头发和没有一点肌肉的小胳膊。他身体里是那么软，香，甜蜜，充满安全感，他会埋进去再埋进去直到所有的一切都窝在他的怀里……

火开始烧起来了，马上就要烧完森林里最后一棵树。他绿色的眼睛充满泪水，在火焰猎猎里明亮地眨着。火终于变成一场轰轰烈烈的火山喷发，岩浆从黑色的石块上滚滚而下，溅出金色的滚烫的浪花，落到星星上，变成了一场绚烂的、盛大的烟花表演。他们紧紧地缠在一起，睁大了眼睛看那诡魅的夜空。直到最后，一切都消融在了无边无际的金红色灼热之中。

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

-

一切都乱套了。

霍格沃茨五年级的学生们从来没有想到过，有一天他们会看到哈利·波特四处尾随德拉科·马尔福的场景。你知道，一般来说，大家都习惯了马尔福跟在哈利·波特身后找茬的样子。但是一夜之间，一切都乱套了。

就是现在，在通往变形课堂的路上，哈利·波特正步履匆忙地赶着德拉科·马尔福。而后者，正抱着他的变形课本和羊皮纸，胳膊上挂着被哈利·波特打偏的飞来咒撕扯成两半的书包，一脸生无可恋地往教室跑。

德拉科坐到了一群斯莱特林中间，长舒了一口气。

然而哈利也走到了斯莱特林堆里。

他站在长桌的一端，对达芙妮·格林格拉斯挤了一个勉强的笑容：

“不好意思，我可以坐这儿吗？你可以坐那儿——离你男朋友比较近。”

“别答应他！”

德拉科大喊。

已经晚了。达芙妮站起了身，愉快地拿着书包走到了她男朋友的一旁。德拉科绝望地看着波特把书包放到了桌子上，然后一屁股坐到了他身边。

他还绝望地发现，波特坐下时腰臀的曲线非常地……好看。

这让人很生气。

“你到底想干嘛？波特？”

“这不该是我的问题吗？”

“去你的——你到底想干嘛？”

哈利神情莫测地打开了课本。

“告诉我，”他盯着书上的食物变形三法则，“你那天到底看到了——”

“我说了我什么都没看到！”

德拉科心虚地大喊。

麦格教授走进了教室。她不满地朝哈利和德拉科投来一瞥，走上了讲台。她身后跟着的拿着小本子的乌姆里奇也看了德拉科和哈利一眼，但紧接着她又盯住了麦格教授。乌姆里奇看起来颇为得意，在小本子上刷刷记着什么。

“今天我们学习食物变形，”麦格教授说，“现在打开你们的课本。”

在大家哗啦啦翻书的间隙，哈利低下了头，小声说：

“你以为我是傻子吗？”

“我以为你是个有廉耻的蠢疤头。”

哈利的脸红了。

德拉科从来没有见过有人能脸红得这么快、这么……红的。

“我十五岁了，好吗？我……他妈有生理需求很正常！”

“所以你反以为荣了？”

“我——我不管你看到了什么，总之，你要是敢告诉别人，”哈利恶狠狠地在墨水瓶里蘸了蘸羽毛笔，“你就完蛋了，白鼬，你哭着找你爸爸都没用，我会揍扁你。”

德拉科冷哼了一声。

“在你揍扁我之前，我会把你那可怜的小细胳膊掰断喂给海格的炸尾螺。”

“我会把你的头发薅下来给牙牙做床垫！”

“要试试看吗疤头？我——嗷！”

德拉科的羽毛笔变成了一只长喙板雀，使劲地啄起了他的额头。

哈利噗嗤一声笑了，但是紧接着他的羊皮纸变成了一只雕鸮，翅膀扇动挥下了他的眼镜。

“波特先生和马尔福先生能不能学会上课听讲呢？”

麦格教授严厉地问。

她一挥手，板雀和雕鸮重新变回了文具。

哈利和德拉科立刻噤声。

这时教室后方传来一声做作的咳咳声。

乌姆里奇站了起来，甜腻地说：“米勒娃，我不确定这样的惩罚方式是合适的，很显然，波特先生需要更严厉的惩罚来告诫他遵守课堂纪律。”

“这是我的课堂，”麦格教授冷冷地说，“而且马尔福先生同样表现不佳。课后劳动，今晚，你们一起。”

“显然马尔福先生是被波特——”

“食物变形三大定律，”麦格教授转了个身轻快地说，“谁能给我讲一下？很好，格兰杰小姐？”

哈利和德拉科阴恻恻地对视了一眼。

乌姆里奇走到了他们身边，狠狠剜了一眼哈利，又给了德拉科一个恶心的微笑，走向了教室门。

异口同声地，德拉科和哈利轻声嘟哝：“老蛤蟆。”

他们又对视了一眼，这一次他们谁都难以掩饰对对方刻薄恶毒语言的欣赏之情：敌人的敌人就是朋友，即使对于德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特来说同样如此。

 

 

-

德拉科恨死哈利·波特了。

如果波特没有在魔咒课上瞪他，他就不会跟着他去盥洗室；如果他不跟着波特去盥洗室，他就不会看到波特毫无廉耻地自慰；如果没有看到混蛋波特自慰，他就不会在变形课上和他吵架然后被罚课后劳动……

现在好了，他们俩站在奖品陈列室中央，脚边是两只水桶和两块抹布。而费尔奇咧着丑陋的大嘴从他们身上拿走了魔杖。

洛里斯夫人竖着尾巴从他们身边轻蔑地走过，德拉科恨恨地对她呲了呲牙。

整整一屋子的奖杯、金牌和荣誉证书，全部用手擦干净——“当我们是什么，家养小精灵吗？”

德拉科愤愤地踢了一脚水桶。

水桶啪嗒倒掉了。

哈利跳起来，但水还是打湿了他的鞋和裤脚，他同样愤怒地把抹布扔向德拉科：

“你有病啊？白鼬？”

“有病的是你！”德拉科吼回去。“这都怪你！谁让你上课要和我吵架！还是在变形课上！”

“那还不怪你跟踪我在先！”

“我……”德拉科语塞，“盥洗室又不是你一个人的！我只是去上厕所！”

“去女盥洗室上厕所？”

“那你还在女盥洗室自慰呢！”

奖品陈列室突然安静了下来。

他们这几天避之不提的那个词语突然炸裂开。嗡隆隆一声，砸碎了德拉科和哈利之间仅有的一点礼貌遮掩。

德拉科惊恐地看到，波特在咬着牙朝他逼近。

每近一步脸红一层，牙也咬得更狠。

“——你再敢乱说，我就要——”

“我没有乱说！”德拉科咽了一口口水，下意识把胳膊挡在面前。

“你能说那不是……自、自、自慰吗？”

波特的拳头马上就要砸到他脸上了，德拉科向后退，嘴里仍然结结巴巴地说着：

“疤头你敢做就不要这么怂啊，你，你你自己都说了你十五岁有生理、生理需求……说实话我挺、挺理解你的，自慰也总比让红毛和大门牙帮你——嗷！”

哈利迅速地扑上德拉科，梆地一声把他摔在了地下。他整个人压在德拉科身上，左手揪着那条蠢到家的绿色领带，右手握拳悬在空中：“闭嘴，我让你——闭嘴！”

德拉科挺腰试图坐起来：“我就不闭嘴！我什么都没干！被你连累到要打扫房间！”

他越说越觉得自己有理——如果不是这个蠢货疤头，他不会被罚课后劳动，也不会每天做奇奇怪怪的梦，更不会在看到自己的死对头时心里乱七八糟地跳；如果不是这个蠢货疤头，他可以和布雷斯一起看黑的白的黄的姑娘，而不是对着杂志男模的腰线和胸肌想入非非——该死的、混账波特，他简直像个恶魔，打开潘多拉魔盒，让德拉科对于男人和性突然有了格外强烈的冲动。这很不对，这很糟，这一切都怪哈利·波特。

**他骑着荷尔蒙怪兽奔驰而来，把德拉科完美的生活糟蹋得面目全非。**

“要不是你，我就不会——”

但他没能完成对波特的控诉，波特的拳头就狠狠地砸了下来。

接下来一切都急转直下，变得混乱异常。鼻腔里充满血腥味的德拉科伸手掐住了哈利的脖子，他们的腿纠缠在一起，互相发力试图把对方置于死地。哈利的肋骨上被德拉科狠狠揍了两拳，而德拉科的一缕头发被揪了下来，疼得哀哀直叫。荷尔蒙怪兽掌管的另一领域开始泛滥汹涌，少年心底的兽性和征服本能促使他们更激烈地打斗。

直到最后，德拉科扬起手，哈利的眼镜应声而落。鲜红的血汩汩流下，他推开德拉科，捂着眼睛蜷缩了起来。

德拉科惊呆了，荷尔蒙怪兽呼啸而去，他的脑子开始 重新清明。他慌乱地撕扯衬衣伸向波特的眼睛为他止血，结果换来了重重的推开和躲闪的一声呜咽。

 

-

“我说了多少次，波特和马尔福根本就不应该被放在一个教室！你竟然还让他们一起课外劳动！他们没有炸了奖品陈列室真是谢天谢地！”

“他们活该！我要报告乌姆里奇教授……这样的学生应该用鞭刑，永远不知道守规矩的小鬼。”

“费尔奇！他们是学生，不是你的蠢猫！”

庞弗雷夫人怒气冲冲地对费尔奇关上了医疗室的门，砰的一声，她慈眉善目的脸拧成了一团，然后她恼火地举起医药盒走向了病房。

病房里哈利和德拉科各坐在一张床上。哈利半蜷着腿，裹着绷带的脸紧紧埋在胳膊里。而德拉科则坐在床沿上，欲言又止地扯着自己破烂的衬衣角。

庞弗雷夫人挥动魔杖拿来了两套睡衣。

“换上，然后安安静静给我躺一晚上，再敢闹事我就要报告你们的院长了！”

她口气非常不善，但仍然轻柔地走到了哈利旁边扶起了他的头。

“还很痛吗？波特？”

德拉科停下系睡衣扣子的动作，偷偷抬眼看。

“还好。”哈利闷闷地回答。

“把这个药吃掉。”庞弗雷夫人递给他一瓶绿色的药水。

德拉科由衷地觉得那对哈利的眼睛会很好— —都是绿色的嘛。德拉科想象哈利吃掉一瓶绿色然后眼睛闪闪烁烁的样子 。

“你呢，伟大的马尔福先生？”

庞弗雷夫人转向了他。

“我很好。”他低声说。

她严厉地瞪了他一眼。

“现在你们开始睡觉吧——说好了，不准吵架、更不准打架！被我发现你们两个就等着瞧吧！”

德拉科沉重地点了点头。

庞弗雷夫人哗啦啦收起床头柜上的瓶瓶罐罐，走出了病房，并且锁上了门。

德拉科用余光再次瞟了一眼波特——他正缓慢地换睡衣，大概是由于一只眼睛蒙上绷带的原因，他扣错了两颗扣子。

“要帮忙吗？”

德拉科沙哑地小声问。

 

-

德拉科和哈利并排坐在床沿。

睡衣只有六颗扣子。

德拉科把哈利扣错的两颗解开，又系上。

又把扣好的全解开，再全系上。

然后他小心翼翼地拽了拽哈利的睡衣角，又小心翼翼地拉了拉哈利的领口：

“对……对不起。”

哈利没有说话。

“我不是故意想打你的眼睛的……你不会瞎吧？”

哈利抬起头瞪了他一眼——用一只眼睛。

德拉科忍不住笑了一声。

**独眼龙傻宝宝波特。** 太好笑了。

哈利看起来更阴沉了。

德拉科赶紧息声敛容。

“你他妈真是个混账。”

“……看在你打着绷带的份上我就让你这么说一回。”

哈利冷哼了一声。月光照在他的脸上显出一种象牙色的柔和光泽。在透明澄亮的月色里德拉科再次看到了无数漂浮着的细小灰尘，在欢快地跳跃、舞蹈、旋转，仿佛跟随着一曲华尔兹的节奏。波特离他那么近，只有不到一只小臂的距离。波特身上的温度在空气中涌动，贴到他的皮肤上来。一切都似曾相识。

他在梦中见过。

但他的梦更绮丽旖旎。

德拉科突然觉得身上每一个地方都很多余。手应当用来与人爱抚，嘴唇应该用来接吻，而现在它们都毫无用处，沉沉重重压在他身上。同时，小腹又那么涨，那么痛。他真想紧紧团起来……或者抱住波特，在他身上蹭一蹭……

“你怎么了？”哈利注意到了德拉科恍惚的神情。

“没，没怎么。”德拉科咽了一口口水，凶巴巴地说，“关你什么事，疤头。”

“我就知道你好心不了三分钟。”哈利凶巴巴地回敬，“混账。”

“傻蛋。”

“胆小鬼。”

德拉科被戳中了痛处。

“你怎么敢说我是胆小鬼！波特！你这个自大的、无礼的——”

“我就敢说！”哈利高仰着下巴。“你就是个胆小鬼，你——”

哈利的话没有说完。

因为德拉科不顾一切地胡乱吻住了他。

 

-

冲动来的那么猛烈。在波特居高临下对他眨眼睛的一刻，荷尔蒙的潮水就冲断了理智的堤坝。

德拉科感觉到心脏酸，且涨 **。饱满的，抽搐的，要从他的胸口里蹦出来，要跳进哈利的胸口里，要被哈利捧住，被狠狠地捏住，被热辣辣地吻，要被拨开一层骨肉，再拨开几条血管，赤裸裸地放在那个人眼下。** 他说不出话来，全身都战栗着难受。他想要，想得心和肺都在痛，连手指尖都在痛，想得全身酥麻着叫嚣着触碰，想得脑子昏腾腾只想靠在那个人肩上。

吻几乎出自本能。他急需这样一种方式让自己的欲望得以纾解。在嘴唇和嘴唇相碰的一瞬间他满足地呻吟了出来，舌尖舔舐那张不安分挣扎的嘴唇时他尝到了风的味道。波特的嘴唇那么软，突然间把他身上所有的缺口和漏洞都严严实实地堵住了。他近乎疯狂地张开手臂去拥抱波特，把他瘦削的肩膀和脊背全都搂在怀里。真完美，和梦中一样完美。

他的脑子开始晕，他看到黑色的斗篷，上面有一湖绿色的水，在水面里波特深红色的阴茎高高翘起像一株诡魅的花……

他要吻上去，去亲一亲那个奇特的小生物，用手指摸一摸，去按动上面跳动的筋脉和沟壑……

吻戛然而止。

哈利死命地推开了德拉科。

他大口喘着粗气，看到眼前的金发男孩一脸茫然地撅着嘴唇，像在索取更多的吻。

“你有病啊？马尔福？”

他低声吼，顺着床沿向后退了退和马尔福拉开距离。

该死的马尔福。他弓了弓腰，好让小腹上的隆起不那么明显。这一场闹剧恶劣到了极点。马尔福先是偷窥他……自慰，又是差点打瞎了他的眼睛，现在他像一头发情的公牛一样在他身上乱蹭乱摸。真是恶劣恶心到了极点。哈利应该狠狠地揍他，把他揍到全身残废。但是刚刚的吻有如魔法吸干了他的力气。

**为什么男生要和男生接吻？马尔福到底是什么恶心的动物？**

他费力地撑着手臂，朝马尔福挥了挥拳头：“滚开，不然我就要喊庞弗雷夫人了！”

马尔福看起来神智清醒了很多，他眨了眨眼（怎么会有正常男生这么眨眼的啊？），又摇了摇脑袋，接着他看起来像被炸尾螺咬住了胳膊一样从哈利的病床上惊跳起来——

马尔福又看了他一眼，表情扭曲，像看到了水怪或者是巨型鼻涕虫——接着马尔福从他自己的病床上扯起他的魔杖，像逃命一样跌跌撞撞地跑出了医疗室，一路碰倒了一堆衣帽架子。

“又发生什么了？！你们俩还能不能——喔唷！”

马尔福撞上了庞弗雷夫人，但他立刻又继续朝医疗室外跑出去。庞弗雷夫人严厉地看着他的背影，又转过头来看了一眼满脸涨红的哈利：“你们又打架了，对不对？”

哈利嘟哝了一声表示赞同。

庞弗雷夫人捧起了脸：“梅琳的裤子啊，你们这群荷尔蒙过剩的男孩真是烦透了！”

 

-

哈利闭上了眼睛，然后马尔福出现了。

他赶紧用力张开眼睛，马尔福消失了。

他长出了一口气，然后再一次闭上了眼睛。

**马尔福又出现了。**

哈利紧紧地攥住病床的床单，咬牙切齿。马尔福的恶作剧实在是太下流了。他抬起能动的那只胳膊，用睡衣袖子狠命擦嘴。

马尔福到底为什么这么做？他知道自己今天肯定无法早早入睡了，索性开始思考起来。马尔福先是跟踪他，偷看他（哈利想到马尔福那天在盥洗室可能看到的一切，感觉到裤子令人难受地变紧了），然后又和他打架，最恶劣的是刚刚，他好像中了迷情剂一样吻、吻了他。

迷情剂？

不对。哈利摇了摇脑袋。马尔福不会吃饱了撑的吃下迷情剂来和他一起课外劳动，迷情剂更不可能让马尔福分不清男女——

“如果马尔福喜欢男生呢？”

有个小小的声音邪恶地问他。

哈利感觉到自己的嘴抽搐了一下。

死基佬。哈利猛地想起达力曾经和他的那伙哥们儿揍过一个白白瘦瘦的小男孩。他们把那男孩围成一团，朝他吐唾沫，踹他。他们嘴里嚷嚷着这个词。你想舔我的老二吗？死基佬？达力掰住那个男孩的下巴，吃我一拳吧，渣滓。

他的脑袋开始痛了。哈利忍不住呻吟了一声，达力和他的哥们儿的粗话在他耳朵旁边回旋。死基佬，变态，兔子。而他的裤子正紧绷绷地包裹着他半硬的性器，勒得他难受。不能去摸那儿……哈利模糊地想着，不能在想着达力欺负人的画面和马尔福的恶劣举动时做那种事……那好像是在羞辱他自己。达力是混球，就像马尔福是混球一样毫无疑问。但是基佬……

**男人不应该和男人上床。** 哈利想。

他慢慢进入了一种意识模糊的状态。他先是梦到自己被达力追得爬上了树，结果在半中间滑了下来，他意外地发现那滋味有种莫名的快感。于是他又爬上去，再松开手滑下来，再爬上去，再滑下来，他的胯间感觉到酥软的满足，整个人飘飘欲仙。但这时达力又出现了，他站在树下大声喊：“你们看波特在干什么！那家伙在操一棵树！”

达力疯狂地大笑，马尔福也跑过来了（马尔福怎么会认识达力呢）。马尔福抱着胳膊，懒洋洋地拉长调子傻笑：“波特蠢宝宝在干一棵树，他好可怜，难道他的黄鼠狼朋友不会帮他打飞机吗？”他惊恐地想说这和罗恩一点关系都没有，结果罗恩也出现了。

“兄弟，你竟然是个基佬，你太让我失望了。”

我不是基佬！哈利跳下树，想去和罗恩解释，但是罗恩不见了，马尔福居高临下地站在他面前，脱下了裤子。他惊愕地看到马尔福的那玩意粗长得不像话，正硬邦邦地挺立着：

**“给我舔，波特。”**

接着达力又出现了，还有佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父。他们一股脑儿扑上来抓住哈利的脑袋，把他的脸往马尔福的老二旁边凑。弗农姨父掐住了他的下巴，于是他的嘴被迫张开，而马尔福准确地把自己的阴茎塞到了哈利的嘴里。我不要！放开我！他的口腔被马尔福挤满。

他拼命挣扎着想挪开。然而马尔福又脱掉了自己的上衣。

“你不喜欢这个吗？波特蠢宝宝？”马尔福伸出舌头，舔着他自己的手指，轻声地问哈利。

他瞪大了眼睛，看到马尔福正揉弄他自己的乳头——就好像一个在自慰的娘们儿似的。马尔福发出呻吟，他吸吮着自己的指头，又用自己的指头去捏弄他苍白胸膛前的两个鲜红肉珠。

**“宝贝，你得卖点力气。”** 马尔福说。

于是马尔福双手捧住了他的脸，开始挺动腰身让自己的老二在哈利嘴里抽插。哈利感觉到自己的老二也涨的发疼，于是伸出手去摸自己——然而那儿什么都没有，他惊愕地推开马尔福，低头审视自己的身体，发现自己的两腿间光溜溜的，什么都没有。

他犹疑着、惊骇地、慢慢把手放到了两腿之间，那里湿乎乎黏答答的，他伸出手指，发现自己能把手指伸入到一个软乎乎的地方去。他抽动手指，感觉到快乐，无暇去思考自己的手指究竟放在了哪里。他抽动手指，两腿间流出一滩又一滩水，他飘飘欲仙，好像躺在了云朵上……

鲜红的眼睛看着他。

蛇盘旋在他腿上，在他手指抽出的间隙，蛇迅速地将头伸进了他的两腿之间。

蛇的冲撞那么有力，他一下子就高潮了——在极乐时刻他听到一个尖细高亢的声音：

“波特，你不是大难不死的男孩吗？让我来看看……从我手底逃脱的男孩……怎么会变成了一个女孩呢？”

他睁开眼，高潮让他的眼睛泪眼婆娑。汤姆·里德尔坐在一把高背椅子上，对他露出邪恶的笑容，而马尔福蹲在里德尔的身边，头靠在里德尔勃起的阴茎上。

“你做得真棒，德拉科。”里德尔对马尔福说，“看看你把我们的小男孩干成了什么样子。”

于是马尔福和里德尔都笑了起来，马尔福再一次张开他艳红的嘴唇——

马尔福含住了里德尔的阴茎。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

-

“哈利！”

哈利猛地睁开眼，发现赫敏正恼怒地瞪着他，罗恩也是。

“我们喊了你至少五次。”

“十次。”

“你又在课堂上睡着了。”

“弗立维扣掉了你二十分。”

哈利揉着眼睛，发现全身僵硬。他在魔咒课上睡着了，显而易见。

“你最近到底怎么搞的？”赫敏用魔杖戳着她面前的老鼠，那只老鼠立刻消失了。“你每天看起来都迷迷糊糊的，昨天在D.A.集会上秋·张还问我你是不是失恋了——你不会真的失恋了吧？”

哈利赶紧摇头。

“你最好打起点精神来，兄弟。”罗恩把胳膊放到他肩膀上，哈利哆嗦了一下，甩开了。

罗恩满腹狐疑地看着他。

“我惹到你了吗？”罗恩问。

“没有。”哈利赶紧回答。“我只是——”

赫敏又恶狠狠地在空气中戳刺了一下，于是老鼠又出现了，神气活现地摆动着它的长尾巴。

“我知道了。”赫敏阴恻恻地说，“你是不是又——”

她压低了声音，环顾四周。

“是神秘人，对吧？”赫敏严肃地看着他的伤疤，好像要从那儿看出伏地魔的脸似的。“你是不是又和神秘人的脑袋连接在一起了？”

哈利想摇头，但是他点了头。

伏地魔的脑袋。哈利感觉堵在胸口的大石头突然被赫敏撬开了——他突然觉得最近发生的一切都变得可以理解。他的脑袋和伏地魔的脑袋连在一起，伏地魔的想法就是他的想法。伏地魔是个不折不扣的杀人狂、变态、垃圾，所以他的脑袋也会变得乱七八糟。

**所以他才会梦到男孩的裸体。**

哈利哆嗦了一下。

把伏地魔和基佬联系在一起——这比让他相信邓布利多是个同性恋更难以接受。伏地魔看起来根本不像个人，更遑论他的性取向——哈利宁可相信伏地魔斗篷下面藏了一根彗星扫帚。

但伏地魔在成为伏地魔之前也是个男孩，对吧？虽然是那种变态的男孩。哈利想。汤姆·里德尔的脑袋一定是肮脏、下流的……而他能连接到伏地魔的脑子……所以他才会梦到那些乱七八糟的东西。一定是因为这样。

“喂！”罗恩又朝他喊了一声。

“干什么？”哈利惊醒一般地坐直了。

“你的脸色真难看，”罗恩嘟哝，“刚刚马尔福在盯着你看，我看他要找你茬，你小心点。”

哈利抬头朝斯莱特林堆看过去。

马尔福果然在盯着他这边看，他们两个人的眼神碰到，马尔福随即挪开了眼睛。哈利莫名觉得尴尬，于是他咳嗽了一声，掏出魔杖捅了捅他面前的蟾蜍。

蟾蜍没有消失，它大叫了一声，跳到了罗恩的脑袋上，接着随着罗恩猛地一甩头，蟾蜍飞了出去，掉到了弗利维的眼镜上。弗利维非常恼火，宣布要给哈利多加一倍的课外练习。

 

-

德拉科感觉自己像在进行某种秘密间谍活动。

他坐在帕笛芙茶馆最角落的桌子边上，目所能及之处全都是粉色的蕾丝花边和爱心图案，这让他想到了乌姆里奇的办公室，他本能地干呕了一声。

他对面的拉文克劳男孩立刻涨红了脸。

“——对不起。”德拉科道歉，“不是针对你。”

对面的男孩脸涨的更红了。

在他们四周，几乎每一张桌子上都有一对男女情侣在接吻或者拥抱，德拉科几乎听得到他后桌那对情侣发出的“啵啵”声。这一切都在暗示他做点什么——于是德拉科犹疑地把手伸了出去，放到了桌子中央。

拉文克劳男孩握住了德拉科的手，德拉科觉得胳膊上立刻爬满了鸡皮疙瘩，但他没有把手抽回来。

拉文克劳男孩看起来高兴了一些：“你想喝点什么吗？”

德拉科摇了摇头。于是他们保持着尴尬的桌上握手姿势几分钟，看起来像某种可笑的雕像。

“你想做吗？”

德拉科咬到了舌头：“你说什么？”

拉文克劳男孩看起来有点恼火：“你是第一次这样，对不对？”

“差、差不多。”

“我问你，你要不要和我做？”拉文克劳男孩朝德拉科凑近了一点，“你一般在上面还是下面？”

GAY的语言都这么像黑话吗？

德拉科窘迫地问道：“上面和下面是什么意思？”

拉文克劳男孩笑了，他离德拉科更加近，嘴唇几乎贴到德拉科脸上。

**“你喜欢被别人干屁股还是喜欢干别人的屁股？”**

德拉科又咬了一次舌头。

“我喜欢——”

他还没有回答完，帕芙迪茶馆的门突然被推开了，门檐下的铃铛叮叮咚咚响起来。

德拉科下意识地回头去看那儿，然后他和波特的眼睛对上了。

波特拉着秋·张的手，呆立在那里，似乎不敢相信似的看着德拉科——和黏在德拉科脸上的拉文克劳男孩。

德拉科感觉又羞又恼，不知道为什么。秋·张和那个愚蠢的大头波特和这个愚蠢透顶的情人茶馆般配极了，他想扯下花桌布扔到他们头上。梅林，为什么世界上的情侣都这么俗气？一定要在周末手拉手来情人茶馆？

德拉科转过脸来，非常冲动地吻了拉文克劳男孩的耳朵，然后肯定地说：“我喜欢干别人的屁股，干到他们走不动路为止。”

 

-

哈利和秋·张的约会很不成功。因为他在整个D.A集会上都阴沉着脸，而秋·张看起来像要哭了。在哈利带大家练习了两遍盔甲咒和守护神咒后，大家开始分组练习，而哈利就坐在门口的一堆软垫子上，和角落的秋·张保持着距离。

“你不是和秋去了帕笛芙茶馆吗？”赫敏问道，她的守护神水獭正绕着她兜圈子。

“嗯。”哈利闷闷地回答。

“进展不顺利吗？”

“嗯。”

“为什么？”赫敏接着问。

哈利突然感觉到烦躁。为什么所有人都想往他脑子里凑？他板着脸，不回答赫敏的问题。赫敏知趣地走开了，她的水獭不满地冲哈利挥了挥爪子，哈利对它皱起了鼻子。

**马尔福在吻一个男孩的耳朵。**

事情变得非常明了了。马尔福既不是想跟踪他对他施恶咒，也不是想通过接吻把龙疥疮传染给他。马尔福只是个基佬。马尔福喜欢男人。马尔福是个变态、下流、随处发情的GAY。所以马尔福才会偷窥他自慰，并且在校医院里对他动手动脚。

但问题还在于——为什么马尔福要选择他？

梅林保佑，马尔福和他对彼此的厌恶之情是任何一个五年级学生都看得出来的。难道马尔福对他的厌恶都是装出来的，他在掩饰对他的迷恋？哈利立刻感到了羞耻。不可能的。哈利想，我只是一个连和女生约会都不知道技巧的失败男孩，马尔福没有理由迷恋我。

更何况，如果马尔福是因为迷恋他而做这些事的话——那马尔福为什么还会和别的男孩约会？

哈利深深地吸了一口气。 **马尔福是GAY。马尔福不可能迷恋我。马尔福和我接了吻。**

所以马尔福只是想…… **戏弄** 我。

哈利感觉到怒火中烧，他感觉到他的大脑再一次不受控制地爆炸了。他的眼睛变红他的声音变尖他的瞳孔缩成一条窄窄的线就好像蛇那样——马尔福靠在里德尔勃起的阴茎上，马尔福给里德尔口，马尔福任凭里德尔抚摸他的头发和脸——可悲的蛆虫杀了他们杀了他们杀了他们！哈利大汗淋漓地睁开眼，看到D.A的成员们围了他一整圈，个个都在关切地看着他。

头一次他这么恨他的朋友们。他揉了揉眼睛，看到金妮和她的男友正手拉着手关切地看着他，他还看到另一个赫奇帕奇女孩和西莫正挽着手臂。

**他恨这些正常人类，恨这些爱女孩的男孩和爱男孩的女孩，恨这些脑子里没有伏地魔的人。**

他从垫子上站起来：“我有点头痛，我先走了。”

秋·张朝他跑了过来，但哈利摆了摆手拒绝了。

“你们接着练习吧。”他对罗恩和赫敏说，随后他拧开了有求必应屋的大门，走了出去。

 

-

德拉科把拉文克劳男孩按在了墙壁上，而他不知道下一步要做什么。

他们刚刚接过了吻，但德拉科的感觉并不太好。现在他们躲在八楼 巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴挂毯后的壁龛里，拉文克劳男孩看起来快要出不上气了。

“你的接吻技巧很棒。”他对德拉科露出一个微笑。 **“现在我想给你口。”**

德拉科有点结巴地问：“你要给我怎么？”

那男孩又一次笑了，他反身把德拉科按到墙上，隔着德拉科的裤子去摸德拉科的那儿。德拉科倒吸了一口气，因为那男孩手指的挑逗很快变得半硬。

“梅林啊。”德拉科低声喃喃。

男孩把这当作了对他技巧的肯定，于是他迅速地拽下了德拉科的裤子。那玩意儿从德拉科的内裤里跳出来，男孩把它放到自己的嘴边，用脸颊蹭着柱身，而他的嘴唇覆盖上了德拉科的囊袋，轻轻咬着那里的褶皱。

为什么被男孩口的滋味会这么美妙？

德拉科咬着嘴唇，拼命抑制自己的喘息。那男孩的嘴巴柔软极了，他越来越硬，憋涨到了极致。

“我喜欢男人。”德拉科小声对自己说。

那男孩听到了，他在德拉科身下笑了，嘴唇震动。他慢慢站起来，嘴唇又一次贴到德拉科嘴边：“你当然喜欢男人。”他朝德拉科眨眼，“我看到你的第一眼我就知道这个。”

他拉着德拉科的手往他自己裤子里摸：“干我，行不行？”

德拉科应该说行。他的男伴脱下了裤子，对他露出硬着的阴茎和白色的屁股，这些都让他很性奋。他的男伴撅起屁股蹲下来给他口，臀缝中粉色的可口部位在他眼前耸动。无师自通，德拉科知道自己要把老二塞进那里面去，去抽插，去大开大合，去操那个男孩的屁股。他甚至把手放在那里摸了一把，但他很快发现他真正想要的不是这个男孩——

** 他想要波特。哈利·波特。 **

他想看看波特的屁股是什么样的，是不是也一样会在他的老二前耸动那只小穴。他想看看波特在给他口的时候会不会也发出这种呜呜的声音，他想要波特。他抓住了那男孩的头发，把自己的老二往那男孩的嘴里塞。波特会舔我的老二，德拉科眯起眼想，我要看他吃着我的老二哭的样子。

关于波特的幻想让他高潮了。他挺腰把精液射进那个男孩的嘴巴，那男孩摆动的屁股吞咽着他的体液。然后那男孩背朝他跪下，将屁股对准了德拉科：

“用手指头，快点。”那男孩哭着说。

德拉科盯着那男孩的屁股看了半天，却发现自己无论如何无法伸出手去。他搂住那男孩的腰身，做了一个抱歉性的拥抱，随即他用一只手提好自己的裤子，掀开了挂毯，从壁龛中跑了出去。

然后他看到了波特——波特站在那，瞪大了眼睛盯着他，手还在一把金光闪闪的黄铜门把手上放着。波特盯着他，德拉科迅速地低下头检查自己：谢天谢地，他的裤子提上来了，他的斗篷也没有太乱，可以遮住他被拉扯开的领口。他的脸上有东西吗？他有点惊惶地去摸自己的嘴唇和下巴。该死的那个男孩会不会——

“你在这儿干什么？马尔福？”波特突然严厉地问到。

“我……”在德拉科能够想出一个合适的理由之前，更大的灾难降临了。在他们身后， 巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯被“哗啦”掀起，他和波特同时转头看过去：那个拉文克劳男孩涨红着脸、眼睛迷茫地看看德拉科，又看看波特。那家伙的裤子松松垮垮地垂着，衬衣扣子解开了一大半，露出充满暧昧印记的胸膛——

“你不接着做完吗？他——”那男孩指着哈利·波特，“是要和我们 **一起** 吗？”

德拉科简直不敢去看哈利·波特此时此刻脸上的表情到底是什么样的。他脑子里能想到的仅仅是逃跑——更快地逃跑。他奔向波特身旁的楼梯，飞快地冲下去，中途差点儿被斗篷绊倒而掉下去——但是他宁可做霍格沃茨历史上第一个摔死在楼梯上的鬼，也不愿意接着面对波特的脸。他跑回斯莱特林的地窖，跑到自己温暖的四柱床上，把帷幔恶狠狠地都拉好。然后他小心翼翼地扯开自己的斗篷和裤子，发现自己的那玩意不知道为什么又再一次半硬了起来。

 


	4. Chapter 4

-

乌姆里奇坐在她的办公桌后，穿着一身粉红色的蕾丝套装，正对着他微笑，德拉科觉得她就像一只张着大嘴巴的粉色老癞蛤蟆，在等待一切可能飞过的蚊虫落入她的血盆大口之中。

“亲爱的，德拉科。”乌姆里奇甜腻地说，“你爸爸和我在魔法部是非常好的朋友。”

“喔。”德拉科干瘪地回答。

**要和高级调查官搞好关系** 。卢修斯给他的信里说。

“真好。”于是德拉科又干瘪地加了这一句。

“我这两天，收到一些消息，说波特他们可能在搞一种秘密集会，你知道吗？”乌姆里奇示意他坐下来，坐到她身边去，然后推给德拉科一杯茶，茶杯上爬满了丑陋的猫咪。

“不知道。”他迅速地回答，感觉胃沉到了肚子里。

波特在八楼，波特狐疑地盯着他，波特的手还放在一只黄铜门把上……

真奇怪啊，他从来没有注意到八楼壁毯对面还有一个房间。

秘密集会听起来非常的…… **波特** 。

乌姆里奇做作地敲了敲桌子，示意他喝茶：“那么德拉科，你有没有兴趣，和其他优秀的学生一起，加入特别行动调查组，去监视波特的行动呢？”

他想说没有，但是他突然犹豫了。监视波特——他寻思着这件事儿，这意味着他可以有充足理由地去偷看波特了。波特的鸡窝脑袋波特麻杆似的身体波特的屁股。他咽了一口口水。波特的屁股。扭来扭去。 **他用目光干波特的屁股。**

操。

“好。”德拉科听到自己对乌姆里奇说。

于是他领到了一枚小徽章，圆圆的，非常丑，上面印着“特别行动调查组”的字样。他握着这枚小玩意儿，感觉像是领到了某种许可证：从此他可以有由头地去窥视波特了。他感到一种隐晦的 **心花怒放。**

好孩子。乌姆里奇对他说。然后她靠得德拉科更近了。

“你知道麦金农吗？”乌姆里奇问他。

德拉科回想了一下这个人，好像是斯莱特林的一个男生。“知道一点。”他说。

乌姆里奇几乎靠到他面前了。她身上浓郁到令人发昏的香水味飘到德拉科鼻子里，德拉科感觉他的鼻头发痛，嗅觉几乎失灵了。

“我们现在只是闲聊天，作为朋友。”那女人对他眨了眨眼，“你知道的，我最乐意和学生做朋友。”

**波特会是GAY吗？**

“嗯。”德拉科心不在焉地回答。

乌姆里奇还在念叨一些废话，什么哪家的孩子竟然娶了一个麻瓜女人，或者马人应该被剥夺在巫师法庭的席位，英国巫师保密法不应该那么偏袒麻瓜之类的。德拉科间歇性地发出“对”“是的”“嗯”等字节，来维持这段毫无意义的对话。

波特有女朋友。他想。是那个拉文克劳打魁地奇的女生。韦斯莱家的小母鼬喜欢波特，虽然现在小母鼬已经有了男朋友——不是波特。德拉科想起了二年级的情人节小母鼬写给波特的那封令人作呕的情人节颂歌，感觉胃非常不舒服。

**所以波特到底会不会喜欢男生？**

“麦金农先生要气疯了，他儿子竟然有 **那种癖好** 。真是丢人，对不对？亏麦金农还是个纯血统……这样的败类比麻瓜坯子还要腌臜，你说是不是，亲爱的？”

德拉科的眼睛慢慢聚焦到乌姆里奇正在一张一合的大嘴上，那张嘴上涂满了艳粉色的唇膏，正黏在裂开的唇皮上。

“你看起来脸色不太好啊，亲爱的。”

德拉科突然感觉到一阵反胃。他从椅子上蹦起来，跑到了那扇小小的、被花边装饰的窗户边，然后推开窗户开始不可抑制地干呕起来。

**比麻瓜坯子还要腌臜。**

“如果感觉到不舒服的话，先去休息吧，亲爱的。”

乌姆里奇又一次来到了他的身边，德拉科开始发起抖来。

他匆匆地和老癞蛤蟆道别，从椅背上扯起自己的斗篷，然后走出了那间让人窒息的粉色房间。他走在走廊里，四面的画像好像都在窃窃私语打量着他，议论他慌张的神色和苍白的脸。有一个胖骑士一路跟着他，在每幅画中对他大吼：“振作点，懦夫！来和我决斗吧！”

他猛地站住。

他把鼻子贴到那幅画上，和胖骑士眼睛对眼睛。

和画像说话一定很奇怪。马尔福想。

于是他对胖骑士说： **“我喜欢男孩。”**

胖骑士的吼叫停住了，他手里握着的剑停在空中， 盾牌也不再到处乱晃。

“那是你的事，小子。”

胖骑士对他说，然后气势汹汹地跑过了这幅画，不知道跑到哪里去了。

 

-

哈利有一种错觉，他感觉马尔福已经整整盯了他一整节魔药课了。

他为了印证自己的猜测，猛地转过身去——马尔福坐在他斜后方。但是他并没有逮到马尔福的犯罪证明，马尔福正埋头在他的坩埚后面，而且哈利非常难受地注意到——马尔福的缓和剂已经在飘银白色的、螺旋上升的雾气了。

他转过身，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼自己锅里绿油油的那摊玩意儿。

然后他开始切嚏根草，嚏根草很难切，就在他俯下身子来查看他切成的薄片够不够薄时，他的余光似乎又瞟到了马尔福的眼神。

这一次他没有抬头，而是动作细微地把头转了一点，他的眼睛从马尔福的课桌往上挪，终于看到马尔福正托着下巴看他这边儿的眼神。

真奇怪，马尔福看起来一点都不像平时瞪他的那种样子：充满嘲讽、挑衅；也不太像前两天马尔福躲着他时候的样子：假装看到了一团空气。马尔福的眼神看起来又迷茫又柔和，像在看某种不确定口味的糖果。

哈利被自己的想法吓了一跳。

“波特能不能把他的脑袋从课桌下挪上来看看他的坩埚呢？”

斯内普的声音从他脑袋上传过来，轻轻的，像一条吐信子的蛇。

哈利赶紧站起来，把嚏根草扔进坩埚，开始搅拌那一滩绿油油的东西。

令人庆幸的是，他的药剂变浅了一点，但是斯内普显然觉得这样也很失败：

“你熬制的这是什么？你没有听我讲的步骤要领吗？在放嚏根草之前，你有没有把它们的水分榨干？”

哈利哆嗦了一下。斯内普从鼻子里发出了一声冷哼。

“没用。”他评价道，“去马尔福先生那边看看，看看别人的缓和剂是怎么熬制的。”

哈利心情复杂地朝马尔福的桌子慢吞吞地走过去了。（快点，斯内普在他身后说，你的腿是载不动你愚蠢的脑袋了吗？）马尔福一反平时被斯内普当做模范时傲慢自矜的蠢样子，他看起来甚至有点不安。当哈利朝他走过去的时候他立刻朝后挪了两步，差点绊倒在潘西·帕金森的身上。

我那么令人讨厌吗？哈利咬着嘴唇想，然后他站到了马尔福的课桌旁边。

马尔福慢慢地蹭过来，看起来好像小心翼翼地避免接触到哈利的眼神或者身体。他从自己的桌子上拿起月长石粉，倒进坩埚里，坩埚中立刻嘟噜嘟噜地冒起泡泡来，水汽更加浓重了，隔着坩埚上方的雾气，哈利有点气愤地瞪着马尔福。

这家伙真是太混蛋了。哈利想。他为什么装出一副有礼貌的假惺惺样子？

**他可是吻过我的。**

哈利被自己吓到了。他抓紧了课桌边沿，死命盯着坩埚里一个正在碎掉的泡泡。

不知怎么回事，自从在医疗室发生那件事之后，哈利在心底对马尔福的态度就产生了重大的变化。当然，他还是一样地讨厌马尔福，因为马尔福还是一样的混账可恶。但是他好像突然失去了过去那么强烈地憎恶马尔福的理由：原来马尔福也有见不得人的秘密，马尔福也在为自己是个异类而担惊受怕（想一想，如果昨天他碰到的是马尔福和他的女朋友在搞来搞去，马尔福一定会得意洋洋地朝他炫耀而不是落荒而逃）。这一切都让他对马尔福产生了同病相怜之感。他甚至已经在心底默默地把马尔福从“讨厌”的名单里拉出来，转而挪去“没所谓”的那堆里了……

**现在他似乎感觉到，马尔福对他的态度也发生了变化。**

马尔福一直非常安静地操作着，时不时搅拌一下他的缓和剂，或者盯着《中级魔药制作指南》看。一句话都没有和哈利说，一个眼神都没有和哈利对上。哈利有一种挥出拳头却落空了的失落感。他看着马尔福，马尔福的头发马尔福的眼睛马尔福的嘴唇。马尔福的睫毛正在微微的颤动，他的鼻子皱起来，让他的眼睛中间多了几道纹路……马尔福的嘴为什么会那么红？哈利想，简直像搽了女孩子用的唇膏似的。

**他吻了我。** 哈利又一次想到了马尔福和他在医疗室的那个吻：热烈、缠绵、带着强烈的占有欲望。它和他与秋·张接过的吻一点都不一样。当他和秋·张接吻的时候他不知道该不该伸舌头，该不该搂住秋的腰，该不该含住她的嘴唇。可是当他和德拉科接吻的时候这一切都迎刃而解了——他只需要遵从他自己的本能，就已经非常舒服、非常令人享受。

那个吻的滋味留存在他的嘴上，让他在想到时喉结不自觉地滚动，而身体开始发烫。

德拉科吻了我。他思索，没有意识到他在称呼马尔福为德拉科。

这时马尔福抬起了头。

他轻声地说：“那天你看到了多少？”

哈利没有反应过来，等他意识到马尔福在说什么时，他的脑子立刻回放出了上次他和马尔福在有求必应屋门口遇到的场面 ——他刚刚关上有求必应屋的大门，德拉科·马尔福就从壁毯后跑了出来，衣衫不整。而那个赤裸着上身的拉文克劳男孩——

**停下。哈利对自己说。你不能再想下去了。**

再想下去他就要开始猜测马尔福到底在那儿干什么，和那个拉文克劳男孩。他脑袋中模模糊糊知道这个问题的答案，但是他不想承认。

**我不是GAY。我不是GAY我不是GAY我不是GAY。**

**我根本不会知道GAY在一起会做些什么。**

他也抿起了嘴唇。

“我只看到你从壁毯里跑出来。”哈利干巴巴地说。“我一点儿都不关心你在那儿做什么。”

马尔福近似气恼地翻了一个白眼，甚至跺了跺脚。

“那个家伙，”马尔福咬牙切齿，“没有在和我交往。”

哈利回答：“我压根儿不在乎你到底在和谁交往，或者说在和什么性别的人在交往。”

马尔福噎住了，他苍白的脸在坩埚雾气后迅速地变红。

“你当然没有资格在意。”马尔福顿了半天说，“我只是不希望你出去和别人乱说。”

哈利说：“我才不会和别人乱说。”

马尔福又沉默了。他把蒸馏器安装好，然后他从坩埚里舀出了两勺清澈的药液，装进了烧瓶中，然后他对着自己的烧瓶施了一个防水火焰咒。

“那真是太好了。”马尔福突然好像又变回了原样，声音充满挖苦、嘲讽和懒洋洋的讨人厌声调。他对着哈利上下扫视了一眼，然后突然凑近到哈利耳朵旁边说：

“波特，你也喜欢男孩，你有没有意识到这一点？”

哈利好像受到了一记重击，他不可置信地睁大眼，这时马尔福已经挪开了，离他远远的，在调整着他分流器的方向。哈利感觉脑袋仿佛突然变成了透明的，而所有人都在窥探他。他这些日子来做过的疯狂的梦他梦里马尔福的阴茎在他屁股里抽插他和男孩们约会他在看伍德和乔丹的腿在紧绷绷的球衣之下……

他感觉到羞耻像海水一样淹没了他。

**我不是GAY。** 他嘶哑着声音对马尔福说，然后他突然觉得眼眶发烫、眼睛发酸，他软趴趴地蹲下来，开始蜷缩成一团哭泣。全然不顾教室里响起了嗡嗡嗡的议论声。

这真是哈利自进入霍格沃茨以来最糟糕的一天了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 缓和剂（Draught of Peace)  
> 成分：月长石粉和嚏根草的精华糖浆  
> 效果：用于平息和舒缓烦躁焦虑的情绪  
> 注意：如果配料成份放得过多，服药者就会陷入一种昏沉的、有时甚至是不可逆转的昏睡之中。配制这种药是最难、最费手脚的事。常常在O.W.Ls考试中出现。  
> 普通巫师等级考试中很难处理的药剂，在五年级魔药课上讲授。（凤凰社第13章）


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

哈利·波特被德拉科·马尔福惹哭的爆炸性新闻迅速在霍格沃茨不胫而走。到那天晚饭的时候，几乎所有的人都知道了这件事，并且把这个当做本年度最佳笑话（甚至连格兰芬多的人也是）。当哈利和罗恩、赫敏一起走向礼堂时，弗雷德和乔治突然从走廊里跳出来，他们在头上绑了斯莱特林的绿色领带，在脸上涂满白色的油彩——当他们跳到哈利面前时，哈利不无悲哀地想到，双胞胎真的模仿到了德拉科·马尔福的精髓。

“你好呀，波特蠢宝宝——”

“快过来看我的缓和剂，傻大头——”

“你坩埚里煮的是什么，泥浆吗？”

“来向我跪拜，波特，跪下来哭然后 **吸我的屌** ——”

哈利怔住了， **“吸我的屌”** ，他的脑子里嗡嗡地回荡这个声音，紧接着前几天一直缠绕着他的梦魇开始在他眼前重现：马尔福站在他面前朝他脱下裤子，那玩意又粗又长，肿胀地不像话。 **给我舔，波特。马尔福对他说。** 哈利摇了摇脑袋，试图把这画面从脑子里驱赶出去。

双胞胎在随口乱说，他知道这点，但他惊恐地发现这个随口乱说出的词竟然让他的身体开始不可抑制地颤抖，他的脑袋开始爆炸，开始想象所有淫荡肮脏的场面。 **吸德拉科·马尔福的屌。** 他看到赫敏不耐烦地对弗雷德做出了噤声的动作，而罗恩则朝他的两个哥哥比起了中指。（“别理他们。”他听到赫敏对他说，“双胞胎最爱看人出洋相。”）于是他默不出声跟着罗恩和赫敏继续往前走，低着头不去看双胞胎哈哈大笑的样子。他们一直走到了大礼堂中间，哈利能感觉到一路上所有人都在窃窃私语地议论他。

那也没什么办法。哈利坐到座位上时丧气地想。每一个人说的都是对的： **他被德拉科·马尔福惹哭了。** 虽然除了他自己以外，并没有人知道马尔福到底是说了什么惹哭他的——德拉科·马尔福的脸从金色的餐盘上浮现出来，马尔福冲他微笑，马尔福的舌头在他牙齿上滚动。“波特，”餐盘上的马尔福对他说， **“你也喜欢男孩，你有没有意识到这一点？”**

于是他拿起叉子恶狠狠地扎进了餐盘上的牛排里，罗恩和赫敏担忧地望着他。

“我没事。”哈利闷闷不乐地说。

赫敏小心翼翼地把南瓜汁递给他：“我会帮你熬缓和剂的，哈利，你前面做得都很好，只是忘了给嚏根草脱水——”

罗恩则义愤填膺地挥舞着拳头：“斯内普就是故意针对哈利的！”他拿着一把小刀在空气中刺杀斯内普，“可恶的老蝙蝠。还有马尔福，那个可恶的白鼬，只会朝别人显摆。”

“别这么说。”哈利脱口而出，罗恩和赫敏都震惊地看着他。

“我是说——斯内普。”哈利咬着嘴唇解释。“他可能会听到，扣我们的分。”

罗恩和赫敏看起来放松了一点，而哈利感觉自己的胃更沉重了，刚刚灌在他胃里的铅水开始在他的四肢百骸里流动。他竟然阻止罗恩说马尔福是白鼬！他为什么要这么做？

**你也喜欢男孩。** 他听到有人对他说。

哈利打了个寒颤，然后他坐直身体，果然发现对面斯莱特林长桌上，马尔福正眯着眼睛盯着他看。

**马尔福为什么要和我说那个？** 哈利惊慌地想。 **他为什么又要盯着我看？**

 **他喜欢男孩。而你是个男孩。** 哈利又一次听到有人对他说。

他的眼前蓦然出现了一个黑头发、绿眼睛的小人，戴着圆形眼镜，只穿着一条三角内裤。小人坐在那儿，手放在自己鼓鼓囊囊的内裤上，然后小人开始揉弄自己的鸡巴，开始呻吟，开始朝他舔弄自己的嘴唇。小人撅起屁股，把自己的手放在臀缝中间。别人的鸡巴插进这里来会是什么样的滋味呢？小人问他。你想不想尝一尝这滋味？

“不。”他斩钉截铁地回答他。然后他发现自己的裤子紧绷得难受，而赫敏和罗恩又一次忧心忡忡地看向了他。他把盘子里的牛排切碎，然后食不知味地吃完了这顿晚饭。

 

-

哈利躺在床上，他周围四柱床的床幔将他围得紧紧的。罗恩在楼下的公共休息室和西莫、迪安打高布石球，纳威回家过周末了，宿舍里只有他一个人。

哈利感觉到呼吸有点急促。

我要知道自己喜不喜欢男孩。他想。

要如何证明这个问题呢？哈利伸出手，把床幔拉得更紧，然后他拿出魔杖施了一个闭耳塞听咒。

他屏着呼吸，慢慢地把自己的裤子拉下来——自慰从来没有像这一次一样令他感到羞耻过。 **这只是个实验。** 哈利听到自己喃喃自语说。是的。完全只是个实验——这个实验只是为了，呃，让他更了解自己。他应该不会喜欢男人——

所以他要证明自己。

他要知道自己是不会对着男人产生性欲的。

 

长裤已经堆到他脚边了，哈利有点不太确定接下来他是应该先把自己的内裤摘下来，还是把他碍事的毛衣脱下来。他踌躇了一秒钟，然后他决定开始想象。想象接下来要对他做这些的不是他自己的右手，而是 **德拉科·马尔福** ——或者别的什么男孩。（他绝对不是故意选马尔福做实验对象的。哈利对自己说）他们会先对他做什么？哈利舔了一下自己的嘴唇，发现羞耻感再一次密密麻麻地涌上来，他的每个细胞每寸皮肤都在叫嚷着让他停止做这个。

想着马尔福 **自慰** ——梅林，就算是实验也太过分了。

但他决定做下去。他闭上眼睛，手颤抖着摸进了自己的毛衣，然后是毛衣下面的衬衣。他从衬衣扣子的缝隙中把手指伸进去，伸到自己胸口前的乳头上。那里竟然开始变大了。哈利惊奇地发现了这个，原先藏在乳晕中的乳头现在立在那里，像两颗红色的豆子一样在和他的衬衣布料摩擦，在发麻。相当难受。于是他把自己裹进了被子，然后迅速地扯下了毛衣和衬衣。

他在被子下轻轻地揉了揉那儿，他的乳头，紧接着他就感到小腹上一阵热流涌过，他的老二开始发涨。内裤湿了，他感觉到它正贴在他的屁股上，黏黏糊糊的。

我在实验，他又一次对自己说。

然后他说服自己开始想象。马尔福对着他脱下了裤子，马尔福的老二垂在那儿，等着他把它给舔硬。他把手指放到嘴边，那是马尔福的鸡巴。他要舔它。那玩意儿上有咸腥的味道。马尔福扶着他的脑袋，让他的脑袋贴着他的老二和阴毛。他的嘴被塞得满满当当——操。他感觉自己的鸡巴也变得更硬了，他的嘴里喊着一只别人的鸡巴。操。他感到自己的身体变得空空荡荡，他的屁股和老二都在往外流水，快要让他整个人瘪下去了——来点什么给他重新填满身体吧。他想象马尔福在给他撸动阴茎，那玩意舒服得颤抖起来，精液喷出一股又喷出一股，他把那东西抹下来又抹到屁股上去。

** 屁股上有一张亟待张开的嘴。 **

哈利喘了一口气，他的眼睛里充满了眼泪，和口水一起黏黏糊糊滴落到他枕头上去。怎么会变成这样呢，他发出轻微的呜咽声。他是个男人，而现在他的手指试探性地往自己屁股里伸，像个自慰的娘们一样用手指操着自己，脑子里全是德拉科·马尔福与他素未谋面的鸡巴的模样。

最后，当他把整根食指伸进那隐秘之地时，他情不自禁地长叹出声，他弯曲指节，触摸到那里软乎乎的一块腺体，然后他尖叫着蜷缩起身体，而他的阴茎喷射出一股透明的汁液。他喘着气，拉起被子罩住自己的脑袋。在黑乎乎的一片里他一边吸吮自己沾满体液的指头一边哭泣，德拉科·马尔福的身体一遍遍在他脑袋里打转，他发疯似的希望自己能被那家伙干一次。

** 此外，他是个GAY，百分之百，货真价实——他终于无可奈何地承认了这一点。 **

** 而且他还是个喜欢被别人操屁股的GAY。 **

 


	6. Chapter 6

-

他走在一条黑而狭窄的走廊里，面前是无止境的混沌。他像一个幽灵，不发出一点儿脚步声，他漂浮在柔软的地毯之上——而他的蛇在他脚边，嘶嘶地吐着舌头。纳吉尼，纳吉尼。他喊它的名字，我们要去找什么呢？

我们要去寻找快乐。他的蛇对他说。主人，我们要去寻找 **快乐** 。

他的蛇顺着他的腿爬上来，爬到他的老二上，缠绕着他的腰。他的蛇在他身上兜圈子，蛇的鳞片像一只冰冷的手触摸着他……他感觉到快乐。

快乐——他开始觉得脑袋飘飘然，全身兴奋起来。他要杀人，去闻闻那鲜血的味道 ——

 

哈利从噩梦中惊醒过来，满身是汗，他费劲地眨了眨眼，从枕头边拿起眼镜戴上，这才看清楚罗恩正探着脑袋站在他床边。

“靠！”哈利猛地一缩，“你在干嘛？”

“你又在做噩梦了。”罗恩皱着眉说，“你又是喘气、又是说蛇佬腔，把大家都吵醒了。”

哈利感到非常羞愧，他偷偷地把手伸进睡裤，还好，那儿只是有一点点 **硬** 而已，睡裤完全遮挡得住——他从床上爬起来，穿上拖鞋，拉开床幔，看到西莫、迪安和纳威正看着他，宿舍里的蜡烛被点起来了。

“老兄。”西莫睡眼惺忪地说。

“哈利。”迪安看起来很想生气、但他忍住了，“你最近做噩梦的频率太高了，你应该去找庞弗雷夫人要点安眠魔药，不然我们真的没法睡觉了。”

“嗯。”纳威嘟嘟哝哝地表示同意。

他们都带着怨气看着他，尽管他们尽量摆出相对温和的表情，但哈利还是感到相当难受。有一瞬间他突然感到怒气蹿了上来。不是我想做噩梦的是噩梦找上我的！见你们的鬼吧，如果你们谁脑袋上有一个蠢伤疤你们都会他妈的做噩梦的！该死的，这些人根本不明白脑子和伏地魔的脑子连接在一起是什么感受——相当多的时候，他没法分清楚脑子里的念头属于他自己还是伏地魔，而那些念头肮脏、龌龊，让他对自己感到恶心。 **操，你们有任何一个人有过这种感受吗你们谁需要一生下来就被每个人告诉你要去干掉伏地魔吗你们有吗？**

但是他很快冷静了下来，因为罗恩把手搭在了他肩膀上，相当严厉地对其他几个人说：“哈利又不是自己愿意做噩梦的——别那么凶！”

哈利感到好受了很多，同时，他为自己刚刚突然爆发的恶毒想法感到难过，他拍了拍罗恩的胳膊：“对不起，大家。我以后会给自己的床施静音咒的。”

“静音咒可没法作用一晚上。”西莫小声说。

“那还真是对不起。”哈利又板起了脸，“或许我不在这儿休息会比较好。”

他甩开罗恩的手，冲出了宿舍，跑下了楼梯、推开了公共休息室的门。（“你干嘛吵醒别人？”胖夫人生气地喊。）直到跑下格兰芬多塔，他才意识到自己无处可去。天气已经很冷了，他站在空荡荡的走廊里，被夜风冻得直打哆嗦。

**我最近真的很容易冲动。** 哈利丧气地想。

哈利靠在墙壁上，开始思考自己究竟能去哪儿——他需要一个暖和的、有床的、最好还有杯助眠的可可奶的地方，可以让他摆脱乱七八糟的糟糕想法、好好睡上一觉。他先是想到了厨房，去找多比，但他很快否决了自己：多比会吵醒整个厨房的小精灵，给他做一百道菜撑死他的。然后他想到了：有求必应室。他应该到那儿去——那儿他可以睡觉、看无聊的巫师杂志、如果他想的话，他甚至可以喝点火焰威士忌而不是可可奶。

哈利这么想着，裹紧了身上单薄的睡衣，向八楼跑去。

 

-

德拉科推开有求必应室的门，感到一阵迷惑。现在他面前的房间空空荡荡，地上四处乱扔着一些垫子和书本，而角落里堆着一堆甲胄、奇怪的水晶球、人偶模型。这房间是做什么用的？他皱着眉走进去。

自从那次在八楼偶遇到波特的尴尬事件后，德拉科就对波特为何会出现在皮皮鬼都懒得上来的八楼产生了疑惑。在他几经探索后，他终于发现了这个房间，并且惊奇地发现它可以不断按照他的需求变化——第一次，这儿变成了一整间 **麻瓜色情电影院** （“电影院”这玩意这是他偷偷去查图书馆里的麻瓜研究课本才知道的），他独自在这儿享受了不可思议的一晚，并且承认，麻瓜们的想象力和天赋有时不得不令人佩服。第二次，这儿变成了一间扫帚博览馆，他在这儿找到了许许多多只在书上见到过的精品扫帚——当然，当他试图拿着一把出门时，他发现门消失了，直到他把扫帚放回原位，门才又一次出现。

而今天，他在这扇门前许的愿是一个能让他爽到爆的撸一管的地方——在打开门前他曾经幻想这里也许会出现 **波特的1:1等高模型** ，或者是满地的 **男模杂志** 什么的，但是现在看起来这屋子根本没有理解到“爽”和“撸管”的含义，因为这儿看起来简直像个破旧的黑魔法防御术教室——

他抬起头，看到天花板上悬挂着一个巨大的徽标： **D.A.**

D.A.是什么玩意儿？他觉得自己好像闯入了什么禁地。他环顾四周，这儿一个人都没有，但房间中央有一张巨大的、看起来非常柔软的床，而床头放着一杯热腾腾的可可奶。

德拉科叹了一口气，坐到了那张床上。

这房间用来玩点别的花样倒还不错。德拉科想，在黑魔法防御术教室做爱什么的，听起来还蛮诱人的。

他躺下来，盯着床幔，慢慢地把手伸进了裤子。

这时门吱呀一声打开了。

 

-

哈利和德拉科面面相觑——两个人的脸色都很难看。毕竟死对头一个穿着睡衣、一个正在撸管时相遇的场面不是天天发生，而且这场面太不可思议了——甚至让人忘记了要尴尬。

“你在干嘛？”

“你在干嘛？”

“你怎么会在这里？”

“你怎么会在这里？”

他们同时向对方问道。德拉科从床上蹦起来，恼羞地裹紧了斗篷。他恶狠狠地盯着波特：

“你为什么要进来偷看我？”

这句话听起啦非常熟悉。德拉科突然想到，操，好像在很久之前类似的场景也发生过。

不过那一次他是偷窥者。

哈利看起来也想到了上次让人不愉快的场景。现在他和德拉科角色互换了。

在这种境况下笑出声来是很不合时宜的——所以哈利开始蹲在地上哈哈大笑。

“你别他妈笑了！”

德拉科扑过去，掐住了哈利的脖子。

哈利笑得更起劲了。

“你再笑我就揍你了！”

哈利笑得眼泪流出来，他把眼镜摘下放到脚边，脸埋进睡衣袖子里疯狂大笑。

德拉科气急败坏，他必须得让波特住嘴—— **他、必、须、得、让、波、特、住、嘴！**

他抓着波特的后衣领、把那家伙的头从手臂中拽起来，波特还在眯着眼大笑，嘴唇咧开，像永远合不拢似的。

德拉科猛地吻了上去，用自己的嘴堵住了那张哈哈大笑、令人厌烦的嘴。

 

-

吻是一条蛇。

它游动，嘶嘶作响，盘亘在德拉科的喉头，激起一阵又一阵热的潮流，流进他的腹腔内，沉甸甸的一团。什么东西开始继续膨胀了……绿色的鳞片和哈利的眼睛一样闪闪发亮。德拉科看到空气变成了浓稠的灰白色，而蛇对他微笑，露出红而软的信子，淫糜生光。

** 他想要他想要他想要他想要。 **

不不不这不该是这样的。他只是想让波特别再出声，别再大笑，他只是用最简单的方式堵住那家伙的嘴而已，而现在他看到波特无意识地张开嘴，去迎合他嘴唇香和软的包围。受害者怎么可以表现出这种姿态？德拉科发现自己很难把嘴唇从波特嘴唇上挪开。所有的器官都在冲他喧嚷，它们变成了一片白花花的肉体丛林，在吻吹起的风中摇摆扭动。

而蛇倏忽窜出来，辣辣地咬了一口他的喉结。于是肉体丛林开始喧哗地吵闹，叫喊，掀起一波波浪潮。

** 他想要他想要他想要他想要。 **

情欲是一条蛇。

情欲是哈利·波特的舌头。

波特。

哈利。

救世主哈利。死对头哈利。男孩哈利。

德拉科猛地清醒过来。

肉体丛林、蛇和灰白色的空气都消失了。只有哈利黑色的睫毛在他鼻梁边颤抖。德拉科一把把他身下的男孩推开。被打断亲吻的哈利无意识地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，德拉科的腹部更加炙热难受了。

波特看上去有点迷茫……还有点享受。

这一切都不对。他不该吻波特。或者说……哈利。无论是救世主哈利、死对头哈利还是……男孩哈利。他都不该吻的。而波特也不应该这样，眯着绿色的眼睛张着嘴唇，仿佛在与爱人亲昵一般懵懂天真。他们刚刚不是还在吵架的吗？

而且、而且波特不是信誓旦旦地和他说过，他不是GAY吗？

那家伙在魔药教室的信誓旦旦和愤怒哪里去了？

可是一切发生地如此顺理成章，男孩和男孩接吻的感觉又那么甜蜜迷人。德拉科在午夜时分曾经做过的绮旖梦境在现实里湍湍流淌，让他和哈利全置身于荷尔蒙的漩涡之中。

德拉科快要疯了。他不知道该做什么。他该接着吻波特吗？还是告诉波特这一切都是荷尔蒙在作祟？这到底是怎么回事？为什么波特会让他失控？他知道他想睡波特，想了很久了——但是他以为那只是因为波特看起来是一个睡起来很不错的、长相也合他胃口的男孩罢了。 **他当然想睡到他，但是不睡到也无所谓——** 可是现在他失控了，他看着波特，满心满脑子只想去抱住那家伙，狠狠地抱住，狠狠地吻，狠狠地和他做爱。

操，他怎么会突然对波特充满这么热烈的感情？

德拉科的脑子飞快地转着。

但哈利替他回答了所有问题。

他脱掉了睡衣外套，朝德拉科靠近，双腿盘上了德拉科的腰身。

“跟我做，马尔福。”

德拉科倒吸了一口冷气。

波特软软的舌尖在他耳朵里打转：

“这是 **封口费** ，不然我就把你上次和男孩在壁龛里做的事说出去。”

我没有和那男孩——德拉科想辩解来着，但是他突然觉得此时此刻并非和波特纠缠自己感情史的最佳时机。现在波特的上半身赤裸裸在他手下，而波特的脸贴在他的脸上。他这辈子实现自己春梦幻想的机会可能仅此一次了。

不好好利用的话，他就是绝对的大傻子。

于是他闭上了嘴。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

-

润滑和前戏都来得很生涩。德拉科叼住哈利阴茎的时候表情甚至忍不住地表现出了一点嫌弃，被哈利看到后恶狠狠地踢了一脚。

“我他妈从来没有真的含过别人的这玩意儿。”德拉科嘟哝着解释，但他还是很认真地嘬了一口深红的柱头，换来了一声腻的呻吟。这让他觉得非常满意。

哈利身上的一切都很新奇。德拉科在每个地方好奇地打转。他额头上的伤疤，他绿色的眼睛，他长而软的睫毛带着一点点湿的生理性泪水。他被吻得肿胀的嘴唇，他凸出来的锁骨，他胸膛上闪动液体光亮的乳首。 **德拉科的手指和嘴唇是勘探仪，探测器，降落在火星表面的航天飞机，它们相互配合，在哈利的胯骨，囊袋和臀缝中作业。**

在哈利身体的隐秘入口处德拉科停了下来，不知道该怎么办，他的手指绕着那块软肉一圈一圈地打转。

“你打算在那儿磨一晚上吗？”

“不。”德拉科短促地回答。他的老二已经涨到发痛了。“但我……”

“不知道怎么进去？”

德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了一眼哈利，接着丧气地回答：“差不多。”

哈利可恶地闷声笑了，声音非常刺耳。

“你和那个男生，壁龛那次，你们不是在 **做** 吗？”

“我们没有！”德拉科赶紧解释，“那只是次 **约会** 而已——那家伙在那，唔，非要给我口来着……他想让我做这个来着，但是……”

**但是那男孩不是哈利·波特，所以他没办法把他的老二插进去。**

这个是万万不能说出来的，否则波特会变得更自大、更让人讨厌的。

“这儿没润滑剂。”德拉科说。

“操。”哈利觉得这家伙简直难以想象的蠢，“这里是有求必应室！马尔福！”

哈利侧转过身体，在床头柜上摸索，果然，那儿有一个塑料瓶子。他把那东西拿过来，挤在了手上。

说实话，哈利自己也有点紧张。自从他知道自己确实是个 **GAY** ，而且是愿意 **被男人干屁股** 的那种后，他偷偷摸摸找来过不少色情杂志，他知道这事儿该怎么做，从理论层面来讲，但是——但是真正做起来。而且是在德拉科·马尔福面前做起来，还是让他觉得很难堪。

**“睁大眼睛看，白鼬。”**

他捏着那瓶子，又在自己的右手手指上倒了一大堆。绝对不可以表现得像个傻子，他告诫自己，尤其是在马尔福面前。

德拉科咽了一口口水，他睁大眼睛、看到哈利把手指伸到了自己的臀缝处，然后哈利慢慢地伸出了一根手指。德拉科惊讶地看着那第一节指节隐没在了哈利的身体之中。

哈利的脸红得可疑。

“你可以转一转手指。”他干涩地对德拉科说，“就像这样。”

德拉科的老二涨得更痛了。

“然后加一根进去。”

哈利的声音开始变调了。德拉科热烈的注视和羞耻感让他整个人都在颤抖。那个金发混蛋的灰蓝眼睛那么大，又那么亮，像盛放了一万场海洋上的暴风雨堆积起来似的。突然之间那些云层和风都扑近过来。德拉科压上来，手紧紧夹住他的手。在甬道里德拉科的手指勾住了他的手指。哈利狠狠吸了一口气才没有叫出声来。

“你他妈怎么会学会这些的？”

“唔……”他躲开一个令人窒息的吻。“我凭什么要告诉你？”

德拉科语塞。

他真的很想知道。德拉科带着强烈的嫉妒心想，这些到底是哪个男生教给波特的？

 

-

**在进入哈利身体的一刹那，世界饱满如同站在了巨大的凸透镜之下。**

所有的一切都变得无比庞大而清晰。他们的身体、欲望、痛楚和快感都被放大了十数万倍。哈利的肠道湿润得过分。比那些荒诞梦中还要炙热柔软。德拉科近乎痴迷地在甬道中进进出出，在每次深入时弯下腰去亲吻身下人鼓起的阴茎和一条条的肋骨。

所有晦暗的星光和月色聚焦成光斑落在哈利的脸上，他哀哀地叫，声音随着德拉科动作的加快变得越来越断续迷离。终于在某一点时哈利的脚趾猛地蜷缩，腰身倏尔挺起，像只脱水的鱼。肠液喷涌而出，浇透了他们身下的床单。

“那里。”他伸手去搂德拉科的脖子。

德拉科挪动身体：“什么？”

“我说那里。”哈利闭着眼，脸烧的要命，“刚刚那里，去那里。”

“哪里？你说去哪里？”

哈利猛地张开眼，几近憎恶地瞪着德拉科，然后用力搂着那家伙翻了个身。

现在他坐在德拉科大腿上，德拉科揉着被磕疼的骨头，自言自语地说着脏话。但哈利没工夫搭理他。他踯躅向前把德拉科压在床头的栏杆上，手扶着德拉科的肩膀慢慢向上坐起来。

“你在干嘛？”

“闭嘴。”

哈利恼羞地说。

“我要进去。”

“说了让你闭嘴！”

啵地一声，他们分开了。德拉科因为阴茎上突如其来的凉意不满地掐住了哈利的腰。哈利扭动着甩开他，自己低着头慢慢往下坐。龟头撑开翕合的肠肉，柱身一点一点地被吞咽下去，和无趣的传教士姿势完全不一样的充盈感满溢开来。哈利试探着前后挪动，寻找那个令人疯狂的点。

德拉科惊讶地张开了嘴。

这可绝绝对对没有出现过在他的梦境里——最疯狂的梦境里也没有这个：一个咬着嘴唇绞合着他老二的波特，脸红得像着了火。这一切都太疯狂了。太可怕了。太糜乱了。

**……太迷人了。**

终于哈利重重地叹了一口气。与此同时，一股热流从他的体内涌出来，内壁层层叠叠的黏膜开始疯狂地吮吸德拉科阴茎上的每一条沟壑和弯折。它紧紧地抽动，抽出乳白滚烫的精液。

德拉科和哈利同时向对方伸出了手，他们的身体颠簸如在暴风骤雨中行驶的小船，手臂和怀抱变成了锚链。在重重岩浆火焰越过无边海洋吞噬他们之前，他们的嘴唇如磁铁一般疯狂地贴在了一起。

紧得分也分不开。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 来LOFTER找我玩吧！ID：独眼肥龙龙


End file.
